Take a Look through My Eyes
by R. L. Ravenclaw
Summary: One night, Arabella is kidnapped and left her blind daughter, Isabella alone in their house in Tortuga. Now it's up to her to find her father, Captain Jack Sparrow and get him to save her mother from a horrible fate. R/K books Sparrabella
1. Chapter: Life as a Mother

**Take a Look through My Eyes**

**Chapter 1: Life as a Mother**

The stars twinkled in the night sky as Arabella sat in her window sill thinking about her life. If she had been told that she would be the mother of _his _child ten years ago, she would've called them crazy. Life as a mother was difficult especially if the father was always away at sea. Not that he was a bad father and didn't care about his child. No, he just needed to be out at sea otherwise he was sure to die. The sea was his life and Arabella couldn't blame him for that. She had learned how to handle her child on her own. But now as she stared out that window, she really wished he was around more often. For she did love him with all her heart and he did as well. She really did miss him, but he needed the sea as much as he needed air to breathe.  
Life may have been hard, but she wouldn't change a thing. Her daughter was the most precious possession she had and she would never give her up for anything in the world. The child meant the world to her. Everything about her made Arabella smile. Her hair was as curly as her mother's, but was dark brown just like her father's. Her face was a mirror image of her father's, but she had her mother's smile. Nothing pleased Arabella more than to see her daughter play with her doll or run around outside. But what really made Arabella's heart fill with joy was when her child would laugh her sweet giggle that sounded so much like her own when she was little.

To Arabella, her child, Isabella Rose Sparrow was perfect. But alas there was one problem that she couldn't fix. Isabella, or as her father called her Izzy, was blind.

**Author's notes: I know I really should be working on other stories, but this idea came to my head and I just had to post it. Please tell me what you think. I'll have chapter two up in a little while. Please review and I'll give you a cookie or meat pie.**


	2. Chapter: Alone

**Chapter 2: Alone**

**Chapter 2: Alone**

A silent wind swept through Tortuga in the middle of the night. Of course no one noticed in the upper part of town for they were all drunk or busy in someone's company. But on the outskirts where a few decent residents resided gladly enjoyed the slight breeze as it swept through the town. In the window sill of the house at the very end of the road, Arabella Sparrow sat and enjoyed the breeze as it blew her red curls around her face. The cool feeling was something she loved dearly.  
She sighed as she closed the window and stood up from her set. She then made her way to the small bedroom across from her own. Slowly and quietly, she opened the door and saw the sleeping face of her beautiful Isabella. A smile spread across her face as she watched her child sleep peacefully with her arm wrapped securely around her favorite rag doll.  
Arabella silently stepped into the room and over to the small bed that held her precious child. She sat beside the little girl's sleeping form and stroked her brown, curly hair gently, "I love you, baby." She whispered just before placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead. Isabella moaned a little and turned on her side as her mother slowly stood up and walked out of the room. She smiled at the little girl just before closing the door and walking downstairs. Sighing, she walked into the kitchen and began to clean the small room when she heard a loud bang coming from outside. She quickly ran to the window and saw a British Naval ship attacking the pirate town. "They're crazy." She muttered as she continued to watch the scene before her unfold. It was madness. You can't bring a navy ship into Tortuga without getting all your men killed by drunken pirates. Arabella had known that her whole life and yet it was happening right before her very own eyes. Suddenly, they turned and headed straight for the outskirts of the town right where she now stood. With wide eyes, she ran as fast as her legs would take her to Isabella's room and flung the door open, "Baby, wake up." She said as she shook the child's shoulders.

Isabella rubbed her eyes and took her mother's hand, "Momma, what's going on?" she asked still a little groggy from sleep.

"You need to do just as I say, understood?" Arabella said frantically.

Isabella's face filled with worry, "What's wrong, Mummy?"

"Just listen to me, Isabella." She demanded as she picked the girl up and carried her to the basement of the house. Arabella quickly set the child down and held her hands tightly, "Stay here, sweetheart." She said before kissing her head and getting up.

Isabella reached up for her mother, "Momma, please don't leave." She begged as tears ran down her cheeks.

* * *

Arabella had tears running down her own eyes, but she had no choice. "I'll be back soon, baby." She said before shutting the door.

"Momma" Isabella called as she heard a loud boom coming from outside. She clung to her doll and sat on the floor praying her mother would come back alive.

Arabella ran to the window and watched as the soldiers ran to her house. She quickly grabbed the poker from the fireplace just as they burst through the door. She quickly leaned up against the wall the men searched her house. She took a quick peek at the men who were barely touching anything. She thought this was rather strange. Usually, they would destroy everything in sight until they found what they were looking for. Then she heard a voice she was hoping she would never hear again for as long as she lived. "Don't touch anything just find her and don't scare her either. I only want to take her away from here." The voice said. Arabella wanted nothing more than to scream when she saw his face. Unfortunately, for her he quickly turned and saw her eyes staring at him, "Arabella!" he called as he ran to her side. She quickly raised the poker above her head and took a swing just as he walked into the room. He grabbed the black iron stick just before it hit his head, "Arabella, please, I want to help you." He said as he pulled the poker out of her hand.

"Leave me be!" she shouted as she tried to run for it, but he was too fast for her. He grabbed her waist and began to drag her out the door. "Let me go!" she screamed as she was dragged away from her home and her child. Tears streamed down her face as she thought of her baby in the basement crying for her. "Please, let me go." She pleaded as she was being dragged through the town.

"I will not leave you in this horrible town." He stated firmly as he continued to drag her away.

"NO!" she screamed, but then felt something hard hit her on the head. "Isabella' she whispered as she fell into the darkness.

* * *

Isabella had fallen asleep after an hour of crying for her mother. The cold stone floor made her small frame shiver as the tears slipped down her cheeks. When she opened her eyes and sat up she called for her mother again. There was no answer. Isabella stood up and ran her hand along the wall to find the door. She felt around for the door knob and twisted it as soon as she found it. "Momma?" she called as she walked around the house.  
Everything was silent as she made her way around the house. "Mummy?" she called again as she walked up the stairs. When she walked into her mother's room, she felt a cool breeze coming from the window. Then she heard what sounded like a piece for paper falling to the floor. She followed the sound and moved her hands along the wooden floor as she felt for the note. Finally she felt the piece of paper and grabbed it. But when she ran her hand along it, she realized she wouldn't be able to read it. She knew something was definitely wrong and she didn't have a clue about what to do about it. The little girl curled up into a ball on the floor and began to cry in fear as the wind continued to blow into the room. What was she to do now that her mother was gone? There was only one thing to do. "I need to find Papa." She said as she clung to her doll for dear life.

**Author's notes: So how is it? Please tell me before I die! I really thought this was a good idea and I really want to hear if someone else likes it as well. Please review.**


	3. Chapter: Anger and Memories

**Chapter 3: Anger and Memories**

After a few hours of just sitting on the floor clutching her doll to her chest, Isabella finally decided how she was going to find her father. He usually came to Tortuga quite a bit, but he didn't always get the chance to come and visit them on the outskirts. So she decided to find her way to the docks where his ship would most likely be.  
Isabella gently pulled herself to her feet and walked back to her room to get dressed. After she put on her plain, dark blue dress, she stuffed the note she had found in her pocket and headed for the door. She slowly walked into the street and headed for the pirate town of Tortuga. She knew which direction it was in because of all the noise she could hear from her front door.

As she got closer the noises became louder and were becoming rather frightening for a seven-year-old child who couldn't see. Isabella shook as she walked further down the street. This place seemed so different from the outskirts. All she could hear were screams, gunshots, and evil cackles that sent shivers up her small spine. Her plan was to ask someone to guide her to the docks, but everyone around here was too scary and could probably care less about a blind child. Isabella was running her hand along a dirty wall trying to find her way when she felt someone grab her shoulder. "What are ye doing out here, little Missy?" a sinister voice said from behind her.

"Let me go. I just want to find my papa." She pleaded as she tried to pull out of his grasp. The man was obviously very strong and was in fact young, but very, very drunk. The way his words were slurred scared the little girl even more as she struggled to free herself.

"Come with me and I'll help you find him, dear one." He said as a smirk spread across his dirty and scared face.

"No, let me go. I'll find him myself." She said as she continued to push at the strong hand on her shoulder.

"A little girl like you shouldn't be out here by yourself." He protested as his grip tightened.

"NO!" she screamed and kicked him right in the shin. He let out a yelp and fell to his knees as his hold on her was released. Isabella ran as fast as she could, having no idea where she was going. That didn't matter just as long as she could reach the docks, but her fear of this town had grown incredibly fast after the little incident. But she had to find her father. There was nothing else to do. He was her only hope.  
Tears ran down her eyes as she continued to run through the streets occasionally running into a filthy pirate or a whore every now and then, but she didn't seem to notice. Finally she became too exhausted to run and collapsed next to a wooden shack that just happened to be the Faithful Bride. The sun was shining high as she sat there holding her knees to her chest as the tears continued down her pale face. "Papa" she whispered so quietly no one would've been able to hear as the tears drenched her knees as she laid her head on them.  
She sat there crying for hours in that dark alley praying her father would come walking by and see his little girl all alone. But he never came nor did she move from that spot even when the sun set and everything became dark and cold. Her eyes had become so heavy she fell asleep even with all the loud noises coming from the taverns and streets. She was too tired to care where she was and she was too scared to move from that spot either. A miracle was her only hope now.

* * *

The next morning as Will Turner walked through the town he despised more than anything he saw something rather unusual. A child about seven years of age was walking around the streets with a frightened look on her tear streaked face. His eyes widened in fear as she walked right into the path of a cart that was going a little too fast for comfort. Without thinking, Will ran as quickly as his legs would take him and pushed the child out of the way just as the cart passed right by the spot where she was.  
He lied there on the ground over the small girl trying to catch his breath for a few minutes before he spoke, "Are you alright?" he asked as he began to look at her more closely.

"What happened?" she asked a little frightened at the sudden movement.

"A cart was just about to run you over. Didn't you see it?" Will asked as he stared at the little child.

"No, I can't see anything." She said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. She never seemed to mind that she couldn't see for she had been blind since birth and had no idea what she was missing nor did she even care.

Will looked straight into her brown eyes and realized she wasn't even looking around, "You're blind?" he asked

"Aye" she replied as she wiggled out from under him and stood up.

Will stood up and brushed the dirt of his clothes, "Why are you out here all by yourself? You could get hurt or even killed out here."

The girl's face fell as she looked down at her worn out boots, "I have to find my papa." She replied as another tear fell down her face.

Will leaned to down to her level and looked straight at her, "What happened to your mother?" he asked softly.

Isabella sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes, "She was kidnapped and I don't have anywhere else to go for help."

Will took gently took the small child's hand, "What's your name, sweetheart?"

Isabella was always told to never tell her name to strangers, but somehow she knew this was someone she needed to tell. He was kind enough to save her when the cart had nearly killed her so she felt safe with him. "Isabella" she replied quietly.

Will smiled, "That's a pretty name. You think you can tell me who your papa is? I'll see if I can help you find him."

Isabella motioned for him to come closer so she could whisper into his ear. Will thought this was a little strange but did as he was asked and leaned down further. "His name is Captain Jack Sparrow." She whispered.

Will's eyes widened in shock. Jack? Jack Sparrow? Having a child? That seemed impossible for him. He never seemed like the 'fatherly' type. Plus he was a pirate. Pirates don't want kids. How could this be? "Are you sure?" he asked still very shocked to hear the news.

Isabella quickly nodded her head, "Please take me to him. He knows who I am and he needs to know what happened to Momma." She pleaded as more tears welled up in her eyes.

Will took a deep breath just before standing up and taking Isabella's hand, "Alright" he simply replied and started for the Pearl. _"This has to be impossible."_ Will said to himself as he walked down to the docks with Jack's 'daughter'. He still couldn't believe it. Jack, of all people was the father of a seven-year-old girl who was blind. Will couldn't even picture Jack anywhere near a little kid let alone have one of his own. This was just too weird. But Will was in for a big surprise as he walked up the gangplank of the Black Pearl.

"Where are we?" Isabella asked as they reached the deck.

"This is where Jack should be." Will quickly replied as he looked around for the captain. But instead of seeing Jack, he found Mr. Gibbs. "Gibbs!"

Gibbs turned and walked towards the young man that had helped in so many dangerous situations, "Ah, Will, didn't expect to see ye here of all places."

"Where's Jack? I really need to talk to him." Will said in a panicked voice.

"He's still sleeping off last night's drinks. Had a few too many so something must've been bothering him." The older man replied.

"Well, he's going to wake up whether he likes it or not." Will said and started heading toward the cabin.

"It's not very necessary to wake someone who's already been up for a good hour." Jack said as he walked towards the little group.

At the sound of her papa's voice, Isabella couldn't stop herself from calling out to him, "Papa?" she asked while moving her hand in front of her to try and find him.

Jack then looked beside Will at the small child reaching out to him. His eyes widened at the sight of _his_ child here without her mother and with the whelp of all people, "Izzy" he said as he ran over to her and picked her up into his arms, "Why the bloody hell was my child with you?" he asked Will with a slight glare.

"You should be thanking me. I found her wandering in the streets looking for you." Will said sending Jack his own glare.

Jack looked down at the child in his arms, "Izzy, you're not supposed to leave the house without yer mother or me. You could've gotten yerself killed."

Isabella hung her head trying to hide the tears that were welling up in her eyes, "I had to find you as soon as possible."

"Why? You could've waited for yer mum."

Isabella shook her head, "I couldn't, Papa. They took her." She replied as a tears slipped down her cheek.

Jack's eyes widened in horror at what his daughter just said, "Izzy, who took her?"

"I don't know, but I found this in her room." Isabella said as she handed him the note.

As Jack read it, he felt the anger well up inside him.

* * *

_Jack,_

_If you're looking for Arabella than it would be best to stop at once. I've finally come to my right mind and have taken her away from this horrible place and out of your grasp. She deserves better than you and that's what I intend to give her. _

_Signed,  
Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III

* * *

  
_

Jack scrunched up the letter in his hand, "I'll kill that son of bitch." He grumbled.

"Uh…Jack" Will said, motioning to the little girl in Jack's arms.

Jack looked at Isabella's frightened face and took a deep breath in attempt to calm himself. But in fact he was beyond mad. What kind of monster comes in and steals someone's wife and then leaves their blind child to wander the streets of a pirate town? That was just low even for Fitz. "I'm going back to the house to get some things and then I want this ship ready to sail to Port Royal immediately after I get back, savvy?" he said to Will and Gibbs. They both nodded in agreement not wanting to get under his skin at a time like this. "Good" Jack said as he began to make his way off the ship with Isabella still in his arms.

"Papa, why are we going back there?" she asked as Jack continued to walk through the streets of Tortuga.

"Well, luv, this journey may take a while and you certainly can't wear the same dress the whole time." He replied as he walked past the Faithful Bride.

"Okay" she said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. She had little sleep the night before and was rather exhausted. Not to mention the fact that she was starving. She let out a yawn as Jack walked past the rest of the shacks in the town. It wasn't long before he came to the small house he had bought for his wife and child seven year ago. He smiled as the old memories came back to him. It felt like it was just yesterday when he walked through this same door and found Arabella sitting on the sofa holding her pregnant belly as another contraction came. It wasn't long after that that he heard his daughter's first cry.  
As he walked up the stairs, Isabella opened her eyes and lifted her head up, "Are we home yet?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"We're at the house right now." Jack replied as he walked through her bedroom door and then gently set her on her feet, "Darling, pick out which things ye're gonna need for the trip."

"Yes sir" she said as she walked over to her bed and grabbed her doll. Jack watched her as he grabbed a bag from the top shelf of her closet and began to fill it with her clothes. As he took the last dress from the hanger he felt Isabella tug at his pants. "Here Papa" she said as she handed him a small, blue and white music box.  
Jack smiled when he took it from her. He gave Arabella that box the night they were married. When Isabella had been born, Arabella had played that music box to get her to fall asleep. Now she couldn't fall asleep without it playing. He gently placed it inside the small bag and then threw it over his shoulder, "Ye need anything else, Izzy?" he asked. Isabella thought for a minute before running and grabbing a few of her books that were written in brail and a few that weren't. "Is this it?" he asked as he placed the books in the bag that was getting rather heavy. The child nodded as he threw the bag over his shoulder again. Then he picked her up and started toward the door.

"Papa" Isabella asked as she was carried down the street.

"Yes, Izzy"

"Can I have something to eat when we get back to your ship?" she asked

Jack stopped for a minute and looked right at her, "I'm sorry, luv. I should've known you hadn't eaten at all today."

"It's okay, but can you please hurry?" she simply asked.

Jack smiled at her innocence, "Alright luv" he said and started walking back towards the Pearl. He had to admit he really missed his daughter. She meant the world to him and he would make sure nothing like this would ever happen again.

**Author's notes: Well, that was kinda long. Please, pretty please review. I love them almost as much as pirates. Please just click the pretty little violet button and write a few words about the story.**


	4. Chapter: Father Daughter Time

**Chapter 4: Father Daughter Time**

After Jack reached the ship, they set sail for Port Royal just as the sun was starting high in the sky. Once he had set Isabella's thing in his cabin, he took her down to the galley and got her a bowl of some type of stew. She slurped it down before he even grabbed a bottle of rum. "Izzy, don't eat so fast. Ye'll get sick." He said as he handed her a piece of bread.

"Sorry" she said and started to nibble on it.

Jack sat beside her and watched her as she nibbled on the piece of bread. She had grown quite a bit since the last time he had seen her, but she was still small for her age. Her brown curls shined in the light as they framed her small face just like Arabella's did. Jack smiled as he brushed Isabella's brown curls behind her ear. It hurt him a little that she would never be able to see how beautiful she was, but that didn't change his love for his darling child. Nothing ever would.  
After Isabella had finished the last bit of bread, she leaned closer to Jack and rested her head on his arm as she let out a long and tired yawn. "Looks like someone needs a nap." Jack said, still smiling.

Isabella shook her head no, "I'm not sleepy." She said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Ye can't fool me, Izzy." Jack said as he picked her up and carried her to his cabin's bed chambers. He gently placed her on his bunk and began to take her shoes off.

"But Papa, I'm not sleepy." She said as she stifled a yawn.

"Oh, yes you are, luv. Ye can't fool yer papa." He said as he tucked her in. But Isabella wasn't going to give up that easily so she fought it off as best as she could. Jack however knew exactly how to get her to sleep. He grabbed her little sack and dug through it till he found her music box. Carefully, he set it on the nightstand and lifted the blue and white lid.  
As the music played, Isabella's eyelids finally fell and her breathing slowed as it filled the room. **(A/N The tune is the Main Titles from The Corpse Bride). **

Jack kissed his daughter's head just before walking toward the curtain that separated the bed chamber from the office area. He took one last look at her sleeping form before walking over to his desk and looking at his countless maps. After about ten minutes, the door burst open, "Cap'n" Mr. Gibbs said rather loudly.

"Shh…you'll wake her up, ye dolt." Jack scolded as he sat grabbed a bottle of rum.

"Sorry"

"What is it?" Jack asked as he put his feet up on his desk.

"A ship's been spotted, sir." Gibbs replied

Jack sat up straight now interested in what his first mate had to say, "What's she flying?"

"It's the Fleur, Jack." Gibbs replied.

Jack walked out of his cabin over to the railing to see for himself and sure enough the Fleur had appeared right next to them. "Don't fire unless fired upon." Gibbs nodded and was about to turn away when Jack stopped him, "Make sure she doesn't find out that Izzy's here, savvy?"

"Aye Cap'n" Gibbs replied and headed off to repeat the orders to the crew.

Not a minute later, the Captain of the Fleur de la Mort walked out of her cabin and over to the ship's railing, "Jack Sparrow!" she called from where she stood.

"Captain Jack Sparrow" Jack corrected.

Captain Smith just rolled her eyes, "You honestly thought I wouldn't find out, now did you?"

"I don't have the slightest idea as to what you are talking about, Madame Captain." Jack replied

Captain Smith sneered, "Don't play dumb with me, ye stupid seadog."

"Alright I won't. So here's how it's gonna be. I'm sailing to Port Royal, then I'm kicking Fitzy stupid ass, and then I'm taking _my wife_ with me to wherever we want to go. And I will not be needing you help, savvy?"

"Fine, do it on yer own, but just remember Arabella is still _my daughter_." She said through clenched teeth.

"Is that all?" Jack asked as he stood there glaring at his mother-in-law.

"No, it's not, Sparrow." She said as she glared daggers at him, "I want to know where my granddaughter is."

"Why? Ye don't even like the kid because she's mine." Jack said still sending her a death glare.

"That's where ye're wrong. Now where is she?" Laura said. You could easily tell she was beginning to lose her patience.

"She's asleep and it's not that easy getting her to sleep so I'd appreciate it if you left her like that."

Captain Smith just rolled her eyes and walked past him toward his cabin. She quietly made her way into the bed chambers and found the little girl still out like a light. Slowly, she walked over to the bed and sat beside the child's sleeping form, "Isabella, wake up, sweetheart." She whispered as she brushed the brown curls behind the child's ear.

Isabella moaned softly as she rubbed her eyes. She smiled as she recognized the voice of her grandmother. "Grandma!" she shouted as she threw her arms around Laura's neck.

"Hi sweetie" Captain Smith said as she embraced the small child. Despite that Isabella was Jack's child; she still was her granddaughter none the less. "How are you, darling?" Captain Smith asked.

"I'm fine." Isabella said as she let go of her grandmother.

"Is everything okay here? Is your…father taking care of you properly?" Laura asked, looking the child over for anything out of the ordinary. She had a little trouble trusting men like Jack even though the guy is a good man as well as a good father.

"Aye, except he made me take a nap when I wasn't sleepy." Isabella replied as she reached for her rag doll.

"Oh, yes you were, Missy." Jack said as he walked into the room.

"But I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to go on deck with you." She replied, giving him a puppy-dog pout. Captain Smith chuckled as she watched her granddaughter try to win the fight.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Izzy, that doesn't work on me. It may work on some people, but not me."

Isabella sighed, "It was worth a shot." She said with a shrug.

Laura laughed as she stood up from the bed, "I need to get going." She gently picked Isabella up in a warm hug and kissed her forehead, "I'll see you later, sweetheart." She said as she set her back on the bed.

"Bye Grandma!" Isabella called as Laura left the room walking right past Jack as if he didn't exist.

Jack sighed with relief as he sat down on his bed. But now after all the distractions were gone his mind drifted to his Arabella. What could Fitz be doing to her he wasn't sure, but it was indeed scaring the life out of him. What if she was seriously hurt or even killed? He'd never be able to live through that. The only thing that would be able to keep him alive would be his beautiful daughter. But he needed both his girls. Inside he felt a part of him was missing when he wasn't with his wife or child. Now the thought of Arabella being in trouble made his heart ache. He needed to save her and fast.  
After a while of sitting there with his hands covering his face, Jack felt his daughter crawl into his lap and snuggle into his chest, "Papa, Momma's gonna be okay, right?" she asked.

Jack looked down at the child in on his lap and pulled her closer to him, "I sure hope so, luv."

**Author's notes: I know it's not that long, but I told myself I had to update at least three of my stories before I started on a new idea that just hit me like a ton of blocks. It's so good I can't wait to write. It will be Sparrabella and the title is The Pirate Trap. Kinda a pirate version of The Parent Trap. If anybody as any suggestions for this story or the other one please share it. Review, review, review just by pressing that little button at the bottom of the screen. Pretty please?**

**Oh, I almost forgot. The next chapter will be about what's happening to Arabella. Again review please ;) **


	5. Chapter: A Cruel Threat

**Chapter 5: A Cruel Threat**

When the sun rose that morning, a moan came from the lips of the unconscious woman known as Arabella Sparrow. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and beheld where she had been brought to. She was lying on a medium-sized bed with golden, silk sheets. The room in which she was in had cream-colored walls and a large mahogany wardrobe on the west wall. Slowly she sat up and rubbed her sore head. How long had she been asleep, but more importantly where was she?  
Right on cue, there was a knock on the door, "Miss, are you awake?" a voice asked.

"Aye" she said groggily.

The door opened to reveal a young redcoat who looked no more than seventeen, "Admiral Dalton would like to see you." He said.

Arabella sneered at the thought of that horrible excuse of a man, "Fine" she grumbled just before following the boy/redcoat down a long corridor.  
The young man stopped at two large wooden doors and knocked. "Come in" a voice ordered from behind said doors. The young man opened them and ushered Arabella inside. The room looked like an office with a large mahogany desk on the south wall and tables with maps and a bunch of other navigational tools. Behind the desk sat a man a little older than Arabella with blonde hair covered by a white wig. His clothes were that of an admiral in the royal navy and they matched perfectly with the smug look on the aristobrat's face. When he looked up to see who had walked in, a small smile spread across his face, "You're finally awake. I was beginning to worry, my dear." He said as he stood up from his desk.

Arabella was fuming with anger at this time. What did this fool want? Why on earth did he take her from her baby? "Why the hell did you take me from my home?" she asked though clenched teeth.

Fitz stood there shaking his head, "That place is horrible and a lady such as you should not be anywhere near there." He replied.

Arabella glared daggers at this stupid man who thought he was so righteous for saving her from absolutely nothing, "I grew up in the nasty parts of that town and for your information Fitz I was living in the quieter part of the town where none of the pirates or whores go because there's nothing there. Therefore I didn't need saving and I would like to return to my home." She said with a lot and I mean a _lot_ of venom.

Fitz sighed, wondering how he could win her over, "Arabella, you deserve better than that." He said, walking towards her. Arabella stood tall and continued to glare at him. She knew what he wanted and she would never ever give it to him. He stood there smiling like a fool as he tried his best to convince her, "I could give you everything you'd ever want and more. You deserve everything money can buy. I want to give you just that." He said and did something that really set her off. He gently took her hand in his own and stared deeply into her eyes, "Arabella, I want you as my wife and will except nothing less."

Before he even saw what was coming, she quickly pulled her hand out of his and slapped him as hard as she could across the face, "How dare you? How dare you kidnap me from my home and then ask me to marry you when I already have a HUSBAND!"

Fitz stood there stunned at what she had just told him, "I can't believe you actually married him. He's a pirate that could care less about anyone especially you!"

Arabella was really angry now. Oh, I feel really bad for this sorry sap. "You know that is not the truth. He cares for me more than you would be able to understand and I feel the same way towards him." She retorted. She would've told him that she cared so much for Jack as to give him a child, but she was unsure what would happen if Fitz found out about Isabella. She couldn't risk putting her baby in danger.

"But I could be better for you. I could give you more than he ever could. Arabella, if he loved you so much then why would he leave you there all alone?" the stupid aristocrat asked.

Arabella thought for a moment. What explanation could she give without him finding out about her daughter that was believable? She thought for a long moment before she answered, "I don't think this is any of your business, Fitz. Now take me back to Tortuga and never show your face around there again." She retorted.

"It is my business if it involves the one I love." He said with a fake look of concern on his face. Truth be told, he only wanted her because of her looks and to get back at Jack for being what he is.

Arabella just laughed in this idiot's face, "You don't even know what love is."

Fitz's face hardened as she chuckled, "And you expect Jack to know what it is? Arabella, please, he's a pirate for heaven's sake."

Arabella glared at him as she spoke, "And a better man than you'll ever be."

Anger boiled in Fitz's blood as he slapped her across the face so hard it nearly knocked her to the ground. Then he pushed her against the door and got so close to her face she could smell his horrible breath, "You listen to me, you filthy wench. I don't give a damn what you think of that bloody pirate nor do I care what he thinks of you. You're mine now and you will respect me. You'll do whatever I tell you or your daughter will suffer the consequences." At his cruel words, Arabella froze and stared into his dark eyes that were full of fury and hate. She felt as if her heart was going to stop at that very moment. He knew. He knew about her child, hers and Jack's child. And now he was going to hurt her if she didn't do what he told her to. Now it was her child's life on the line, her little girl's. She had no choice in the matter. So she'd give up her freedom to keep her only child alive.  
With a sigh of defeat, she turned back to her worst enemy and said the horrible words that would seal her fate, "I'll do it."

**Author's notes: I know it's short, but I'm tired because I've had a long but wonderful day. I got to go see TWILIGHT!!!!!!!! It was so much better than I expected. I loved it. Plus I got to go to Hot Topic and get a shirt. So yeah, I had a great day.**

**Anyway, please, oh please review because I know you want to! Come on, just a few little words and I'll be a happy camper.**


	6. Chapter: A Horrible Experience

**Chapter 6: A Horrifying Experience**

As the Pearl sailed on its course to Port Royal, a storm came was began to come about on the horizon. The crew quickly began to brace the ship from the beating it was about to take while Jack ran to his cabin to make sure Isabella would be safe. When he opened the door, he found her lying on his bunk reading on of her books. Quickly, he ran to her side and sat on the bed, "Izzy, don't be scared, but there's a storm coming and I need you to stay right where you are and not come out on deck." He said as fast as he could for it wouldn't be long before the storm approached.

Isabella's eyes widened, "Papa, please don't leave me." She begged as she wrapped her short arms around the captain's neck.

Jack pulled her into his arms and kissed her head, "Everything will be alright, luv. But Papa has to steer the ship through the storm. It's me job."

"But I'm scared." She pleaded

Jack rubbed her back, trying his best to soothe her, "It'll be over in no time and then I'll come back down here and I won't leave you."

Isabella let go a little and sat in her father's lap, "You promise?" she asked

Jack smiled and kissed her cheek, "Aye, luv." He said as he placed her on the bed, "Now you promise me you'll stay here."

"Yes Papa" she answered.

"That's me girl." Jack said before kissing her head and leaving the cabin. When he reached the helm the rain was already pouring and the waves were beginning to rise. Gibbs was shouting the orders to the crew as Jack began to steer his beloved Pearl through the harsh waters of the Caribbean. In no time at all, the whole deck was drenched and the crew were becoming tired, but the storm was just not letting up.

* * *

A few hours after the storm had begun, Isabella was tired of just sitting on the bed by herself and the storm was scaring her even more. So with her doll clutched to her chest, she slowly stood up and tried to walk while the ship moved rapidly through the sea. She wobbled and had to hold onto the wall as best as she could, but this all scared her even more. Suddenly, the ship leaned far to the left side as the rain began to pour through the ceiling of the cabin. Unable to see where she was going, Isabella slipped in a puddle and began to tumble to the far wall so quickly she barely had time to scream. As she tumbled to the other side of the cabin, the back of her head hit the large wooden desk so hard she immediately blacked out before she felt the pain of her injury.

When Jack heard a scream come from his cabin, he looked around the ship and spotted Will tying up the loose lines, "Will!" he shouted above the raging storm. Will turned his head toward Jack when he called and saw him motion toward his cabin, "Check on Izzy!" he ordered.  
Will nodded and made his way through the wind and rain to the doors of the cabin.  
When he walked in, he saw a horrible sight. There was Jack's child on the floor with her head in a pool of blood. As quickly as his legs would take him, Will ran to her side and scooped her up in his arms, "Oh my god" he muttered as he carried her to Jack's bunk. Will grabbed an extra sheet and ripped it into shreds to wrap around her head. He then sat at with her cradled in his arms while holding the rags to her bleeding head. "Everything's going to be fine, Isabella." He said as he looked down at her pale face. Oh, Jack was not going to be happy about this one.

When the storm finally died down and the crew were all soaked to the bone, Jack ordered Cotton to take the wheel so he could check on his daughter. When he opened the door, he immediately saw the pool of blood on the rug, "Izzy" he called as he ran into the bed chambers. When he saw Will putting new bandages on Isabella's head, he froze right where he stood.

Will looked up at he wrapped the cloth around the little girl's head, "Jack, I honestly don't know how it happened. I just found her on the floor with her head bleeding." He explained frantically.

But Jack just ignored him and sat down beside his small child. As gently as he could, he pulled her into his arms and held her close to his chest not caring if anyone saw what he was doing. All he cared about right now was the little girl in his arms. He watched her closely as her chest rose and fell with her breathing.

**Author's notes: Cliffhanger! Sorry, peoples, but it makes the story so much better. Anyway, this is all part of the big plan.  
The next chapter will probably be about Arabella again. We need to see what Fitz is doing and if she is gonna survive long enough for Jack to come and rescue his beloved bride. (Sorry for being dramatic). Anyway, review, please oh please review. **


	7. Chapter: Misery

**Chapter 7: Misery**

As the sun set over the Caribbean waters, Arabella sat on the window sill of her cabin and watched the waves do the same old dance they've been doing since the beginning of time. Then she heard a knock on her door. It opened to reveal an older woman who appeared to be a maid. She wore the maid's uniform and had a stern look on her face as she started at Arabella with cold dark eyes, "Admiral Dalton has requested that you change into something more…suitable." She said sternly in a voice as cold as her eyes.

"_Demanded is more appropriate." _She thought before turning back to the old woman, "Alright" she said and stood up.

The woman walked toward the old wardrobe and pulled out a corset, petty coat, and under dress as well as a light blue gown with fringes and lace. Arabella hated such things, but Fitz would kill Isabella if she didn't cooperate so she sucked it up and pulled on the horrible garments. She held in her breath as the corset was pulled tightly on her body and pulled the dress over her head before the maid fastened the back tightly. When she was finished she looked her over with a cruel eye, "The Admiral is waiting for you on deck." She said as she left the room grabbing Arabella old dress on her way out. Arabella had a feeling she was going to burn it or something like that, but she didn't press the matter as the old woman walked down the hall.  
With a sigh, Arabella looked around the cabin before heading up to the deck. Fitz stood by the gangplank with a smile on his smug face while offering her his arm. When she hesitated to take it, he mouthed the word 'Isabella' with a threatening glare. Arabella slightly hung her head while letting the monster before her escort her to his carriage which to her looked more like a slave cart. He gently helped her inside before climbing in and sitting beside her. The smug smile never left his cruel face as he took her hand in his, "I am glad we can finally be together, Arabella. I have waited a long…"

"Fitz" Arabella interrupted while staring out the carriage window, "I'll do whatever it takes only to keep my daughter safe and nothing more." she said calmly.

"Now Arabella, let's not picture it like that." Fitz said as he took her hand in his, "Just look at this as an opportunity to start over."

Arabella pulled her hand away, not even looking at the man beside her, "I didn't need to start over." She then turned to look at him with pleading eyes, "Can't I at least bring my daughter with me? She needs me."

Fitz groaned, "She's Jack's responsibility now. Besides I can't have a blind child wondering around the place needing to be watched over twenty-four hours a day."

Arabella sneered at the snob before her, "You will not insult me child. Just because she's blind doesn't mean she has no feelings. She's just like any other little girl. She just can't see is all."

Fitz's face showed no emotion whatsoever, "The girl stays with Jack and that's final."

Arabella turned away from the jerk and saw out the window a large brick mansion on a hill right in front of them. A large iron fence surrounded the property and the gardens were huge and well kept. The house itself put the governor's house to shame with it's expensive windows and large size. Arabella stared at it with mixed feelings. She was in wonder at the house's beauty and size, but she also wished she had never laid eyes on it. Now this large and wonderful place was her prison. The place that would hold her captive for who knows how long.  
The carriage soon stopped right in front of the door to the large house and the driver opened the door and offered his hand to Arabella. She felt Fitz knock her ankle with his foot so she nodded and took the man's hand. When she was out of the carriage and standing in front of the mansion, her heart began to fall to pieces. She thought of Isabella sitting in the basement cold, lonely, and scared. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of Isabella's scared face. _"Jack, please find my baby."_ She prayed in her head.

Fitz took Arabella by the arm and practically dragged her inside. The inside of the main room was huge and open with blue and white tile floors and a large staircase. The walls were dark blue with silver candle fixtures here and there. Paintings and portraits lined the walls as well. Under different circumstances, Arabella would've thought this place was beautiful, but since she was to be trapped her, kept away from her child and the man she loved for all eternity, then she saw it only as a prison and nothing more.  
Fitz then led her up the stairs, down a wide hallway, and stopped at a door, "This will be your room for the time being." He said with a smug look on his face. Arabella had heard the meaning behind his words and it made her cringe. This was to be her room until…their wedding night. He opened the door to reveal a large bedroom with a huge glass door leading out to a small balcony overlooking the gardens. A large four-poster bed with gold satin sheets took up most of the south wall and a small mahogany nightstand that matched stood beside it. A white wardrobe with black vines painted on it stood across from the bed and a changing curtain with the same designs stood in the corner.  
"A servant will help you change into something more suitable for dinner after you've bathed." He then lifted her hand to his mouth and placed a kiss on it, "I shall be waiting for you at the bottom of the staircase so please don't keep me waiting." He said while grinning seductively at her.

Arabella pulled her hand out of his grasp and closed the door on his face. After she heard his footsteps going down the hall, she leaned against the door and fell to the floor sobbing, "Please… let her be okay. Please let my baby be alright." She said in between sobs. Her heart ached as she remembered her child's scared face as she placed her on the basement floor. "Jack, please find her." She begged as she hung her head and stood up to endure the pain Fitz was inflicting upon her.

* * *

Three days after the tragic accident, Isabella still hadn't woken up and Jack refused to leave her side. The crew was rather grim at the thought of not seeing the sweet young girl that would sit on a barrel near her father and just listen to the sounds of the ship and the ocean around her. She may have not been able to see it, but she still enjoyed it.  
When the ship finally made port in the small inlet a few miles from Port Royal, Gibbs entered the captain's cabin. He found Jack sitting beside his bunk holding Isabella's small hand in his large slender ones. The man looked like he hadn't slept in years or even eaten for that matter, but he just refused to leave his daughter's side. With sigh, the first mate approached the captain and cleared his throat, "Sir, we've landed."

Jack just nodded in reply and stood up, "Tell the crew to stay with the ship for now. Turner and I will go ashore and come back when we need you." He said glumly.

"Aye, aye sir" Gibbs then looked at the small child's face as she slept. The poor thing had been through more in her young life than more than a lot of people have in their long ones. It was a sad sight to see even for the old pirate. He sighed and left to do as he was ordered.

Jack gently wrapped Isabella up in blankets and lifted her unto his arms making sure she was warm for it was going to be a slightly long walk to the Turner's house. A minute later Will came in with a sad look on his own face, "I assume you're ready?" he asked. Jack just nodded in reply and followed him out the door. The crew all watched with glum looks on their faces as Jack carried the small girl down the gangplank and through the forest.  
Not much was said as the two men trudged through the vegetation toward Will's house. Will just kept looking over his shoulder and saw Jack holding Isabella close to his chest as if someone was just waiting in the shadows to snatch her away. Will sighed with relief when he bushed away some tree branches that shielded the view from his house. "We're here." He said as he continued to walk. Jack looked down at his daughter's pale face and shifted her in his arms before following Will to the back door.

Will rushed up the steps and knocked on the door as he stepped into the house, "Elisabeth" he called as he walked into the kitchen.

"What?" a voice asked from the den. Elisabeth then stepped into the main room and saw Jack standing there with an unconscious child in his arms. "Jack? Why…who…what's going on here?" she asked in complete confusion.

Will turned back into the room and proceeded to explain everything to his wife. Elisabeth stood there in horror when he was finished telling the story of how Isabella hurt her head. "Well, why are you just standing there? Take her upstairs and fetch a doctor!" she said before running into the kitchen to grab some things.

Will nodded in reply and motioned for Jack to follow him upstairs. He led him to the small guest bedroom that held only a small nightstand and bed, but that was all the needed at the moment. Jack gently placed Isabella on the bed just as Elisabeth rushed into the room with a fresh bandage and warm water. "Will, please run into town and get the doctor." She pleaded as she unwrapped the bandage on the little girl's head.

"Yes dear" he said before heading out the door.

Elisabeth turned to Jack who had sat down on the other side of the bed, "Jack, I'm so sorry this happened."

"It's not your fault my wife's in danger and my child's unconscious." He mumbled as he watched Isabella's face for any signs of her waking up. Nothing changed.

A few hours later Jack, Will, and Elisabeth were sitting in the den waiting for the doctor to finish. Jack just sat in a chair staring at the floor while Elisabeth and Will watched their six-month-old son, William the III play on the floor.

Finally they heard the creaking of steps coming down the staircase. Jack shot up out of the chair so fast you'd think he'd have gotten whip-lash. The doctor stood in the doorway with a slightly worried look on his face, "Well, I checked her injury and it's not infected, but she did hit it pretty hard. But the good news is this isn't fatal. She should wake up in maybe a few hours or so. Maybe tomorrow even, but no later than that." He then turned to Jack who had a relived look on his face, "You said the child has been blind since birth, am I correct?"

"Aye" Jack replied glumly. He'd accepted that Isabella would never get to see anything through her eyes, but it still hurt him when he thought about it too much. He would do anything just to give his child the chance to see the world around her.

"Well, when she wakes up I'd like to make sure everything is alright with her eyes. Send for me as soon as she does, if you would." He said while grabbing his black bag.

"Thank you, Doctor" Elisabeth said while leading him to the door.

Jack started to head back upstairs, but Will grabbed his arm, "Jack, you need to rest and possibly eat something. You haven't left her side for more than five minutes in three days."

Jack sighed and pulled out of his grasp, "Fine" he mumbled before he followed Will into the kitchen.

"I'll check on Isabella after I put Willie down for nap." Elisabeth said as she picked up her son and headed upstairs.

A shooting pain shot through her head as the blackness began to fade away. The numbness was leaving her body rather quickly and she felt warmth all around her. Then Isabella heard the music that had always calmed her since she was a tiny baby. But when she turned her head toward the sound of the music something strange took place. When she opened her eyes, she didn't see darkness. Instead she saw a blurry room and then after a minute everything became clear. Isabella opened her eyes wide as she saw the world for the first time in her life.

**Author's notes: What do you think? Was that a bad idea? Giving Izzy her sight? Please tell me. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I've got other thing that I gotta do and I haven't update in a while so I thought I'd should stop keeping you waiting.**

**Anyway, reviews would be nice. I would love to hear from you guys and it encourages me to write more. Please tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter: First Sight

**Chapter 8: First Sight**

No one usual remembers the first time they see the world after being born and most of us just take our sight for granted. This wasn't the case for Isabella Sparrow. Because after the first seven years of her life she could finally see the world with her own eyes. The first thing she ever saw was the music box that always played the familiar tone that put her to sleep every night. For a long while, she just lied there staring at the blue designs on the white box and just listened to the music as it played.  
Finally, she took her eyes away from it and looked around the room. Even though she couldn't see, she knew she was no longer on her father's ship. Being in this strange room and only being able to see for the first time in her life scared the little girl. Tears started to well up in her eyes at the possibility of what might have happened. What if her father left her? What if the people he left her with were mean and hit her? What if she never saw him again? Just thinking about this made her start to sob. "Papa" she said softly, "Papa!" she sobbed louder.

As Jack sat there eating a plate of food Elisabeth had forced in front of him, he couldn't get his mind off his wife and child. What if he never saw his Arabella again? What if Izzy never woke up? All these thoughts were driving him mad and ripping his heart out at the same time.  
He was just about to scream in frustration when he heard sobbing coming from upstairs. Before anyone could say anything, he was flying up the stairs and towards Isabella's room. As quickly as humanly possible, he flung the door open and ran to his child's side. He gently pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "Shh…it's alright, luv. Papa's got you." He soothed while rocking the scared child in his arms.

Izzy calmed down a little and looked up at her father's face. He looked just as she always pictured him in her head. Slightly tan handsome face with his dark brown facial hair. His dark brown dreads hidden under his red bandanna and strung with beads. His arms strong and comforting and his eyes a deep chocolate brown.  
When Jack saw her staring straight into his eyes he got a confused look on his face. After a minute, Isabella answered the question for him, "Papa, I can see." She whispered while staring up at his face.

Jack froze completely and just stared into his child's deep brown eyes that were so much like his own. How could this be? How on earth could she suddenly see? After a few minutes, the shock of the news wore off and was replaced with pure happiness. Tears began to well up in the Captain's eyes, "Can you really see, luv?" he asked still holding her close.

Izzy smiled brightly, "Yes, Papa. I can see." She replied.

Jack stood up from the bed with his daughter clutched in his arms and pulled her even closer to him. "You can see." He kept repeating softly over and over again.

Izzy clung to his neck and cried tears of joy, "I can see, Papa. I can see." She squealed in a happy tone.

Footsteps came pounding up the stairs and the door was once again flung open. Will and Elisabeth looked relieved, but at the same time confused. "What's going on here?" Elisabeth asked.

"I can see." Isabella replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Will looked even more confused, "How?"

Isabella shrugged, "Beats me" she replied. Jack started chuckling at her smart reply and kissed her forehead.

"I don't understand how she could suddenly see by just getting hit on the head." Elisabeth said while staring at the child in complete shock.

"I say we get a doctor to take a look at her. Just to figure this out." Will suggested.

Izzy tightened her old on her father's neck at the mention of the word 'doctor'. They'd always scared her and she hated having needles stuck into her. Jack saw-and felt- her apprehension about the idea and patted her back soothingly, "It's alright, Izzy. I don't think he'll use needles this time."

"I still don't like them." She said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest. Jack rolled his eyes. She was just as stubborn as her mother.

* * *

After the doctor had examined Izzy and told them she was fine and would have her sight for hopefully the rest of her life, Jack and Will started preparing to go rescue Arabella. "Are ye sure you can handle her?" Jack asked Elisabeth as he loaded his pistol.

"She'll be just fine, Jack. Don't worry. Unlike you, she isn't any trouble." Elisabeth said knowing this would irritate him to no end.

Jack just smirked, "I wouldn't count on it, luv. She has a slight tendency to take after her father." He said with a wink.

Izzy then walked into the room and over to her father after she heard all the commotion of them preparing to leave, "Why can't I go?" she asked.

Jack sighed as he kneeled down to her level to look right into her deep brown eyes. He knew this question was going to come up sooner or later. He was hoping for later though. "It's too dangerous, luv. I can't risk you getting hurt again."

Izzy jutted out her bottom lip a bit, "But I want to help Momma." She protested.

"You'll have to help her when we get back. Until then you're going to have to stay here." Jack said in a fatherly tone that ended the conversation.

Izzy sighed, but nodded in reply as he placed his pistol in his belt. Elisabeth walked up behind her and placed her hands on the child's shoulders. "Everything will be fine, but please be careful." She said the last part mainly to Will.

"I promise." Will said before quickly kissing her lips.

Jack rolled his eyes in disgust, "There is a child in the room."

Elisabeth just gave him a flat look in reply, "And I'm sure it doesn't stop you when you're wife's in the room."

Jack just ignored her comment and kissed Isabella's head, "We'll be back as soon as we can, luv."

Izzy wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. She wondered if this might be the last time she saw her father, "I love you, Papa."

Jack hugged her back and smoothed her brown curls out, "I love you too." He said before letting go and heading out the door with Will following right behind him. If only they knew what they were going to find when they got there then maybe they would've left a bit faster.

**Author's notes: I'm sorry it's short, but I really wanted to stop here. That and I really need to work on The Pirate's Child revision. That story is so freaking long and I haven't even finished the revision yet! Sorry peoples.  
Anyway, review, review, review! I want to know if this brought tears to your eyes or not. I almost cried when I just came up with this idea.**


	9. Chapter: The Final Straw

**Chapter 9: The Final Straw **

Most people are extremely excited when the day of their engagement ball arrives, but for Arabella it was almost like the end of days. She did not look forward to becoming Lady Dalton since she was in fact already Mrs. Sparrow. Fitz just couldn't comprehend that she did indeed love her husband and would rather die a thousand deaths then marry his snobbish ass. But of course there was absolutely no way he would. However, he was strong in a way and would in fact hurt the one thing Arabella could not lose, her beautiful daughter. It was to be the greatest sacrifice Arabella had ever made in her entire existence.  
Tears were falling from her eyes as she sat on her window seat watching the guests arrive. She was forced to wear a scarlet red dress with a large skirt and bodice that showed off her shoulders. It was also sleeveless and had two thick straps clinging to her shoulders that were lined with black lace. Her hair was pulled up into a loose bun with a few curls hanging in front of her face. The tears were wiping away some of the powder on her face which she was grateful for.

She was sure Fitz knew of her absence, but for the moment, she didn't care. She needed to take this slowly. Sacrificing her life for her daughter's sake was killing her. Never being able to see her real husband again was making her heart ache to no end. Her hope of rescue was beginning to fade away.  
The clock on her southern wall continued to tick by as her tears fell from her eyes. But her thoughts and sadness was interrupted when the door was flung open. Fitz walked in all in his fancy outfit that every lord around here wears for such occasions. However the look on his face was certainly not fit for the occasion. He glared at her with so much anger, Arabella began to shake. "What are you doing up here?" he practically growled.

"I…I just needed…some privacy to… get my thoughts straight." She stuttered rising from her seat.

Fitz calmed down a little bit, but still held a firm look on his face, "Well, we don't have time for that at the moment so if you'd please put on the white gloves and come with me downstairs to greet our guests." He ordered. Arabella nodded in reply and did as he asked…err…demanded. He then roughly grabbed her arm and wrapped it around his own.  
They walked down the hallway and stopped at the large staircase that led to the ballroom. Fitz stood there in front of all his guests with a smug grin on his face as he clutched Arabella's arm tightly in his. "Friends, I would like to welcome you to my home to celebrate my upcoming marriage to Miss. Arabella Smith." He said squeezing Arabella's arm even tighter. She refused to let the pain show on her face for fear that Fitz would hurt Isabella so she stayed calm and kept her face emotionless. "I'm thrilled that you could all come and share this blessed moment with my and my bride to be. So enjoy yourselves this evening." He said smiling at Arabella in an 'I win' way.

But what Fitz didn't know was that he was far from being right. For just as the ball began, Jack, Will, and a few members of the crew snuck into the gardens from behind the house. The plan was simple. Find Arabella, get her, then go back to Will's house to grab their daughter, and sail far away…probably to Shipwreck Cove till things calmed down a little. Jack felt the anger rising in him when he heard Fitz announce _his_ wife as his bride to be. Jack was just not going to take that. He was so close to storming in there, but Gibbs grabbed his shoulder before he could, "Hang on Jack, we'll get to her, but we won't survive if we just go storming in there." He whispered.

Jack sneered as he glared at the large window where he could see that filth of a man with his arm around his beloved Arabella. That man was going to pay and he was going to pay dearly.

* * *

Arabella did her best to look as happy as she could while Fitz dragged her all around the ballroom mingling and sometimes dancing with him. As he dragged her out onto the dance floor for the millionth time, Arabella thought she saw something move in the gardens. When she looked again, she could've sworn she saw Jack's deep brown eyes. She tried looking harder, but Fitz spun her out of the way of the window. He squeezed her hand tightly in his as he spun her further into the crowd, "Smile, dearest" he whispered menacingly.  
She did so and continued to dance with him until the song ended. Finally, Fitz's businessmen dragged him to a corner to talk about this and that which gave Arabella some time away from him. So she made her way to the back of the room and tried hiding from everyone just for a little bit. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself and to make sure she didn't break down in front of everyone and make Fitz even more mad then he was at the moment.

When she turned around and looked out the window, she finally did see the one face she had longed to see for what felt like an eternity. There in the bushes was her husband, Jack. He met her gaze and motioned for her to stay quiet. She nodded, but inside she wanted nothing more than to run out and jump into his arms, begging him to take her home. Alas, they would never be able to get out of there if she did that so she remained quiet as the night wore on.

An hour passed by when Fitz finally found her. He was slightly angry as well as a bit drunk. The guests were beginning to leave, but Fitz didn't seem to notice as he walked over to Arabella, swaying a little from the drink. He stood about an inch from her when he spoke, "What are you doing over here, darling?" he asked. His breath stank with brandy.

"The whole crowd was a bit overwhelming. I just needed some space." She explained trying her best not to breathe, but still keeping eye contact. If Jack didn't get to her soon, she wasn't sure what was going to happen. She'd never seen Fitz drunk before.

"Well, I suppose that's reasonable, but now, we need to spend some time together," he leaned into her ear, "just us." He whispered.

Arabella stood completely frozen in place. She'd never imagined he'd try and do something like this. When she looked up at him with a shocked expression on her face, he just grinned smugly and started pulling her upstairs, "Come on, Arabella. Let's just have some…fun." He said as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Fitz, please don't do this." Arabella pleaded as she struggled under his grasp, but he was a lot stronger than she thought.  
This time, he yanked her arm so hard she was sure it came out of its socket. She moaned in pain as he brought her face close to his. "You're my soon to be bride and therefore will do as I say." He growled before shoving her into her room and locking the door behind him. The impact had thrown her onto the floor and caused her head to hit the hard wood. She winced, but didn't say anything for fear he'd make it worse.  
Fitz pulled her up onto her feet and shoved her against the wall, planting his lips hard on hers. She struggled as hard as she could and was finally able to push him off her. But this angered him even more than before. He snarled as he grabbed her shoulders and threw her on the bed. She landed on her back and tried getting away, but he pushed her back down and pinned her arms with his hands. "Fitz, please!" she screamed just before he put his mouth to hers. She screamed as best as she could and struggled, but it was no use. Fitz then ripped the top of her dress exposing her under dress. Arabella was so busy trying to get away she neither saw nor heard the window open and someone climb through it.

Suddenly, Fitz was pulled off of her and thrown across the room. The dark figure then ran to him and started beating the living daylights out of him. Blood spewed from his mouth as he was punched over and over. The dark figure finally stopped when the door flew open and two other men pulled him off of an unconscious Fitz.  
Then the stranger ran over to the bed, freaking Arabella out making her back away. But then she saw his face in the moonlight. "Jack" she muttered as she threw her arms around his shoulders. She sobbed hard as her husband held her close.

"It's alright, Belle. It's over. Ye're gonna be fine." He whispered to her as he stroked her back. Jack was so relieved to finally have his wife back in his arms that he refused to let her go. All he wanted to do was hold her close to him, but of course this beautiful moment was interrupted by reality.

"Cap'n, we need to be gett'n out of here before the navy shows its ugly face." Gibbs pointed out looking a tad nervous that Jack might thrash out at him for interrupting.

Jack nodded in reply, "Make sure he's dead and then start heading back." He ordered still anger at the very thought of Fitz.

"Aye cap'n" Gibbs replied and left the room.

Jack turned his attention back to his wife, "Let's get out of here, luv." He said as he picked her up bridal style. Arabella laid her head on his shoulder and didn't say a word as he carried her down the stairs and out of the mansion. He was rather worried when she never said anything. "Belle, are alright?" he asked as they were nearing Will's house.

"For now, Jack." Then she remembered Isabella and started to panic, "Jack, where's me baby? Where's my little girl?" she said struggling a little in his arms.

"Belle, she's fine. Izzy's fine. She's at the Turner's house just wait'n for ye." Jack replied.

Arabella immediately stopped and let out a relieved breath, "Oh thank God. I was so worried something had happened to her."

Jack got that look on his face that a child would get when they almost get caught in trouble, "Nope, nothing happened." He said sheepishly.

Unfortunately, Arabella knew that look and the tone of voice that went with it, "Jack…what happened to me baby?" she asked looking at him as a mother would if she found her child getting caught in the act.

"Well…something did happen, but nothing bad, luv, so please don't freak out on me." He pleaded.

Arabella raised an eyebrow, "What exactly?" she asked.

Jack smirked evilly, "It's a surprise."

Arabella gave him a confused look, "How on earth could ye make such a thing a surprise?" she asked a little angry and horrified at the same time.

"You'll see, luv. Trust me." Jack said with a grin on his face. Arabella was still a little unsure, but as long as her husband and child were okay so was she.

**Author's notes: Well, just one more chapter and then this story will be complete. I wouldn't count on a sequel for a long time because I need to end some of the other stories and that will take some time. Plus I'm getting a new story idea and I want to finish others before I begin that one.**

**Please give me some reviews. They make me so happy. Please? For cookies?**


	10. Chapter: Never Again

**Chapter 10: Never Again**

When Jack and Arabella finally reached the Turner's house it was almost midnight. Arabella was exhausted tired and still slightly shaken from what almost happened. She was barely awake when Jack and Will walked through the door to find Elisabeth pacing the room. When she saw them walk in, she sighed with relief, "Oh thank heavens" she said as she ran over to Will and threw her arms around him, "I was worried something happened when you took so long."

"We'll explain later as in tomorrow morning." Jack said as he shifted Arabella in his arms. She had finally lost consciousness when they started talking to Elisabeth. Jack didn't care whether or not she stayed awake. He was just too relieved that she was safe and back in his arms again.

Elisabeth let go of Will when she saw Arabella's unconscious form, "Oh God, is she alright?" she asked a little panicked.

"She's fine, just tired although I can't blame her. Being anywhere near Fitzy can make a person completely exhausted from hearing all his complaints and know-it-all comments." Jack explained, clenching his teeth at the very thought of the man who dared try and take his wife away from him.

"I think we'd all better get some sleep. The children will be up before we know it." Will suggested.

"Aye" Jack said and started up the stairs toward the guest bedroom. When they reached the room, Jack placed Arabella gently on the bed and stood beside it watching her sleep so peacefully. How could he have let Fitz come anywhere near her and their child? He knew the guilt of these incidents would forever eat away at his heart.  
So with a sigh, he climbed in beside her and wrapped his arm protectively around her waist. Never again would any man take her from him. She was his and that was that.

* * *

When the sun shone through the window, its warming rays fell across Arabella's face as she slept soundly beside her husband. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open, but she had to squint from the brightness of the morning sun. She chuckled a little when she heard Jack snore right next to her. She used to say he sounded just like a pig. Well, actually, she still says that. No matter, she still enjoyed lying there in his arms, the feeling of being safe was even better.  
She tried scooting closer to him and breathed in his scent even though he smelled of rum and the sea. Again, she didn't care. He was her man and she wouldn't have him any other way. Unfortunately, he felt her shift under his arm which woke him up, "Morning Belle" he said before placing a kiss on her cheek.

She smiled as she turned over on her side to face him, "Good morning" she mumbled her voice hoarse from sleep.

Jack pulled her closer so that her head rested on his chest, "Are ye sure ye're alright, luv?" he asked as he laid his chin on her head.

Arabella sighed, "I'm fine, Jack. As long as I'm with you." Then she remembered something extremely important. She shot right up and looked around the room, "Where's me baby?" she asked starting to panic.

Jack sat up as well and placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to keep her from freaking out, "Belle, calm down. Izzy's fine." He then smiled evilly as he remembered the surprise he promised last night, "In fact, now that you mention it, I'm gonna go get that little surprise we had planned, eh?" he said as he got up and grabbed his shirt. He threw it on just as he walked out the door and over to the room Isabella was currently staying in.  
When he opened the door, he found the little girl cuddled up with her doll and still sleeping soundly. Jack smiled as he made his way to her side and sat on the bed, "Izzy, wake up, luv." He said as he shook her shoulder a little. She groaned sleepily and rolled over. Jack sighed as he picked her up, "Come on, darling, you need to wake up." He said as he tried to make her sit up, but she was not having it. Finally, with a sigh, he picked her up and carried her to the guest room. Her legs were wrapped securely around his waist and her arm was around his neck tightly. Her other hand held her doll's as it hung over Jack's back.

Arabella was already getting dressed in the outfit Elisabeth had given her when they walked in. She froze when Jack opened the door and carried a still sleeping Izzy into the room. After a minute, Arabella smiled brightly and ran to him, taking her precious child out of his arms. She cuddled her close to her chest and rocked her gently, "Oh my baby, me precious baby" she muttered before placing kisses all over the child's cheek.

This made Isabella wake up and groggily look up at her mother, "Mommy?" she asked as she pulled her head up and looked straight into her mother's eyes.

At this, Arabella froze in place. She was completely speechless. Her daughter, the most wonderful she had ever been given, could now see her mother's face and the entire world around her. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she gazed at her daughter's beautiful face, "Izzy, can you…can you see me?" she stuttered in amazement.

Isabella nodded, "Yes, Momma, I can see you and everything else." She said with a small smile on her face.

Arabella smiled brightly as she pulled her daughter to her as tightly as she could. Tears streamed down her face as she kissed her daughter's head over and over again. "Oh, I love you, baby." She muttered still holding onto her tightly.  
Jack smiled as he sat beside his wife and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Arabella leaned into him and sighed happily. "Are ye sure I ain't dreaming this?" she whispered.

Jack grinned evilly as he looked down into her deep, brown eyes, "I can pinch you if you want to be sure, luv." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Arabella gave him a scolding look as she motioned to Isabella who looked a little confused at the current conversation. "Jack, there's a little girl in the room."

He sighed in reply, "Well, in that case, we'll just have to wait till we get back to the Pearl." He said still grinning.

Arabella shook her head, officially giving up on her pirate of a husband, "Alright, but not while she's in the room."

"What ever you say, Belle." He said with a smirk.

* * *

The next day, the Sparrows said they're good-byes to the Turner's and headed off to the Pearl. Jack decided he'd better keep him and his family hidden for a few months so that would give the Navy time to calm down. Since Tortuga was definitely not the best place to take them, he ordered the crew to make way for Shipwreck Cove. It had been a while since he'd last been there and he was sure Teague had probably found out about Arabella's kidnapping by now and was probably planning to talk and or threaten him to bring his family there so they'd not be in so much danger…well from the EITC that is.

When Shipwreck Cove was spotted just on the horizon, Jack felt someone tugging on his pant leg as he stood by the railing watching the cove come closer. He looked down and smiled when he saw Isabella's beautiful face, "Ello, luv" he said as he lifted her into his arms.

"Hi" she said as she turned her eyes toward the land that was getting larger as the ship came closer, "Is that Shipwreck Cove?" she asked, pointing to it.

"Aye, lass. That's where Papa came from." He replied.

She sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder, "Are you going to stay with us?" she asked, trying to stifle a yawn.

Jack felt like a dagger went straight into his heart when he heard her question. He hated that he had left Arabella and Izzy there while he sailed the seas doing as he pleased. Why hadn't he just taken them with him? Then maybe Arabella would've never had to gone through that. It didn't matter now though. It was too late to change the past…but not too late to fix the future.  
He looked down into Izzy's eyes and kissed her little head, "No, darling. I won't leave you there alone. Not ever again. I promise." He said, leaning his head on hers. And this was true. He would never leave his wife and child for as long as he lived. Never again would they be taken from him and have their very lives threatened because he wasn't there. No, that would never happen cause from this day forward they'd never be apart.

**The End**

**Author's notes: I'm sorry, but there will be no sequel to this story. I apologize, but I have other ones I have to worry about.**

**However, I do have a new one that I'm beginning to write and will post as soon as I can. It's called Pirates of the Caribbean 4: Pains of the Past. If you're wondering, yes, it's Sparrabella and yes, they have a daughter, but it's more similar to The Pirate's Child and not this story.**

**Anyway, finally chapter means this is you last chance to tell me how you liked it. So in other words, review already!**


End file.
